Welcome to the Mafia?
by AnimeGal1251
Summary: Matthew thought his life couldn't get much worse until his father was murdered. He soon discovers though, his father lived a very complicated life and now he is getting mixed up with the wrong crowd.Rated M 4 death and swearing.Lots of Pairings. Shonen Ai


My life sucks. I know a lot of people say that and don't really mean it, but trust me when I say it, my life sucks. I've had some pretty good moments in my life, but even back then nobody knew of my existence. I hated that back then but now I sort of miss those days. I mean I finally get one person to not ignore me and treat me like an actual person, and then my world completely fell apart.

I just realized that you probably have no clue what I'm talking about. Maybe I should learn to introduce myself before I start my rants…

My name is Matthew Williams, and this is the story about how an albino completely fucked up my life.

I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started a month before my final year of high school began. I was about 17 and I lived in Canada with my mother. I have wavy blond hair that reached my shoulders, glasses, and violet eyes. I'm skinny but I had practically no muscles. I also have one curl of hair that always seems to stick out despite my efforts to tame it. I had a twin brother named Alfred who lived with my dad in the states. Before you all start sympathizing with me for my parents being divorced, let me clear that all up by saying they were never married in the first place. Yup. That's right. We're bastards. We weren't even supposed to be born. Anyway, after we were born my dad took Alfred and my mom took me. I have my mother's last name and Alfred has our father's. Even though our parents hate each other now, they often would get us together to hang out and stuff.

Anyway I'm getting off topic. About a month before school started my mother told me she had arranged for me to go to school in the states with Alfred. I had dropped the bottle of maple syrup I was drinking right then and there.

I had no intention of leaving Canada for the States. Nuh uh. Even if no one from my school would realize I was gone, that I had no friends here, that nobody even knew my name here. Ok so the Canadian teenagers sucked ass. But American teenagers are worse so why would I want to go live there?

My mother said it was so I could spend a good year with my brother and father before I was shipped off to college and became an adult. Plus the education down there wasn't half bad and it would be a good experience for me or something.

So that more or less convinced me. More or less meaning my mother threatened to take away my maple syrup if I didn't go.

So, almost a month later, I found myself standing in front of a metal gate that guarded the entrance to my father's house. It was actually more like a mansion in my opinion. I apprehensively pushed open the gate earning a large screeching sound in return as I pulled my suitcase up to the front steps. When I finally made it to the door I pulled my hand up to knock on it when the door was flung wide open, just missing my nose by centimeters.

"MATTIE!" My older twin was standing there smiling widely. His golden hair was as messy as always with that one strand of hair sticking up away from the rest. Those childish blue eyes hidden behind his glasses shone with that annoying happiness he seemed to always emit. He was taller than me, but not by much, and a lot tanner. He was also real muscly, but that should be expected from a star quarterback. "It's been a while! You're just as short as you were on our birthday!" He said ruffling my hair.

"Alfred I'm not that much shorter than you…" I grumbled to him trying to fix my hair.

"Of course not Mattie you just slouch too much and it makes you seem shorter." Alfred stated still smiling like an idiot.

"I do not Alfred." I said trying to sound annoyed with him but it was hard to, because I also had missed the idiot a lot too.

"Anyway stop standing on the steps like an idiot and come inside!" Alfred grabbed me by my arm and towed me inside along with my luggage. The first room we entered was this huge oval room with a chandelier and two spiral staircases leading up.

"Alfred…" I began still taking in the site.

"Yeah bro?" He answered already beginning to walk up one of the staircases.

"W-When did dad get this loaded?" I stammered.

"Oh yeah you haven't been to my place in a while! It was like 3 years ago we got this house though so not that long ago!" Alfred stated cheerily like it was nothing. "You comin' or what? Your room is up here!"

I nodded and proceeded to drag my suitcase up after him with much difficulty. Even without the suitcase I would be having some difficulty climbing these stairs, I mean, they were pretty high up. When I reached the top I was about to keel over from the effort but Alfred wasn't even winded.

He didn't even wait for me to catch my breath before towing me down a random hallway. Around the end of it he opened a random door for me. "This is your room Mattie! And my room is just across the hall neat huh?"

I stepped inside and it was a lot more than I expected for a guest room. The room was rather spacious with a king sized bed pushed up against the wall. The walls were a plain white along with the nightstand and lamp. There was a closet and a second door that was creaked open just enough for me to be able to tell it was my own bathroom. There was also a glass sliding door that led out to my own little balcony with a chair and table set. It made me wonder again just how did dad get this much money.

"Alfred did dad win the lottery?" I asked nervously to my twin.

"Nah he said he got a promotion or something like that." Alfred stated not really caring.

"What does he do again?"

"Don't remember. You can ask him when he gets home in like an hour! Oh while we wait I can show you around to my friends and stuff! If you're gonna hang with me at school you're gonna hang with them too!" He stated and began towing me back out of my room without even giving me a chance to unpack.

"A-al who said I was gonna hang with you at school?" I asked a little offended he'd made that decision for me.

He looked back at me still looking cheerful as he dragged me down those spiral stairs I was beginning to loath. "Well you always complained that in Canada you had no friends! This way you'll have friends for sure! I'm saving you from a year of loneliness, bro, so you can call me your hero!"

I decided arguing with my brother was pointless. And he had a point. I'm a bit socially awkward and making friends is hard for me. I can never speak my mind and I stammer a lot. I only have a little bit of backbone with Al because he's my brother.

Anyway he began towing me down the street and I noticed a lot of the 'houses' were the size of ours but were gradually decreasing in size as we moved down the street. We stopped in front of a two story house. The front lawn was well kept and near the doorway there was a flagpole with an English flag at the top.

Alfred knocked on the door loudly. "YO ARTIE I WANT YA TO MEET SOMEBODY!" He shouted as he knocked.

The door swung open revealing a very angry looking teenage boy about our age. His hair was messy and blonde and his eyes were a piercing green. But, his most remarkable feature was those caterpillars resting above his eyes. Were those seriously supposed to be his eyebrows? They were huge for god's sake! He glared at us but his gaze softened for a split second when he saw Alfred.

"What do you want Alfred?" He snapped, and his accent was unmistakably English.

"I wanted you to meet my little bro I was telling you all about!" Alfred slung his arm around my shoulder. "Mattie this is my best friend Artie!" He introduced.

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur corrected and held out his hand and I shook it. "A pleasure to meet you as long as you're not as loud as your idiotic twin."

"That hurt Artie! You know you love me!" Arthur snorted at my brother's claim. "Anyway I was gonna introduce him to the rest of the gang! Wanna come with?"

"No thanks I'm stuck babysitting my own brother." Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you know how Peter is…"

"You're right have fun with that Artie!" Alfred was already dragging me away again. I waved a little to Arthur to be polite before Alfred dragged me two houses down.

Arthur continued to introduce me to his friends. I was surprised to find none of them seemed like the jocks I thought they'd be. I met a Japanese kid named Kiku Honda who seemed emotionally stifled in a way, so I thought maybe I'd get along with him. There were some Italian twins named Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. A Chinese kid who had already graduated but Alfred decided to introduce me anyway, his name was Wang Yao.

When Alfred was satisfied with introducing me he began to take me back to our home. We were almost there when a motorcycle sped by and pulled into the driveway next to ours. When he parked the owner pulled his helmet off revealing a head of silvery hair although he didn't look much older than us.

"HEY GIL!" Alfred called out waving. "My little bro is here from Canadia!"

"Canada." I corrected but was promptly ignored.

'Gil' As my brother had called him turned to look at us. He smirked at Alfred and approached us. "So the little birdie from Canada is finally here! The awesome me couldn't take the suspense Al was building up any longer!" His voice was laced with a German accent. Although I was lost for words as I stared up into the strangest set of eyes I've ever seen, even stranger than my violet ones. His eyes were a blood red and they seemed to see right into me. "Kesesesese Al I think I broke your brother with my awesomeness!"

"Nah he's always quiet like this. Although his face is a little pink... Maybe he's sick or something or isn't used to the amazing American air yet!" Al suggested and I hadn't even notice the heat rising to my face until Al mentioned my face was pink.

"I-I'm fine Alfred." I managed to stammer.

"You're stammering kid." Gil pointed out still smirking.

"He always stammers, I'd be more worried if he wasn't stammering!" Alfred told him. "Anyway this is Gilbert. His grandpa and our dad are tight! Also his little brother is dating Feliciano, one of the Italians you met earlier."

"O-oh…" I finally managed to tear my eyes away from his red ones and stare at our house instead. Gilbert made that weird laugh again, it sounded like a snake dying or something.

"You guys are so different I'd never guess you were related!" Gilbert teased. "Quiet Canadian related to loud and obnoxious star quarter back Alfred Jones? That's rich!"

I looked up to glare at him but it melted when I met those red eyes again. I assumed it was just in my nature to never hold grudges or speak my mind when I'm angry, but something about this albino kid, it made me feel… odd…

"SHIT DAD'S HOME! HE'S GONNA KILL US FOR BEING OUT!" Alfred grabbed me by the arm for probably the 100th time today and started to sprint back to our house.

"Then why'd you drag me out in the first place?" I hissed back but was ignored. We raced back through the front door, our footsteps echoing throughout the large room, and then we raced up the staircase. In our panic we didn't hear the noise upstairs. We didn't hear the arguing. We didn't hear the glass breaking. We didn't hear the sounds of more than one set of footsteps. But as we reached the last step, we did hear the most sickening sound we have ever heard. The sound of a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting against the floor.


End file.
